1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a probe connector.
2. The Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a traditional probe connector includes a shell 10′, an elastic element 30′ and a probe pin 20′. The shell 10′ has a cylindrical and hollow barrel 11′ of which a bottom thereof is sealed up by a base board 12′, and a top thereof is opened freely. When assembling the probe connector, the elastic element 30′ is disposed in the barrel 11′, and then a lower portion of the probe pin 20′ are movably inserted in the barrel 11′ with an upper portion of the probe pin 20′ projecting upward out of the barrel 11′, wherein the elastic element 30′ is located between a bottom of the probe pin 20′ and the base board 12′. Then a top periphery edge of the barrel 11′ is shrunk inward by an auxiliary jig by means of extrusion-rivet technology to form a ringlike blocking eave 111′ which blocks the lower portion of the probe pin 20′ in the barrel 11′.
In the process of assembling the probe connector, there is a process of punching the top periphery edge of the barrel 11′ inward by means of the extrusion-rivet technology to form the blocking eave 111′ needed. However, because the barrel 11′ of the shell 10′ has an overlong length, the barrel 11′ is apt to sway randomly in the process of punching the blocking eave 111′. So it is difficult to accurately process the blocking eave 111′ and a bad quality of the probe connector is often caused.